The present disclosure relates to a linear sensor, an image sensor, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a linear sensor, an image sensor, and an electronic apparatus that enable more satisfactory transfer of electric charges.
In the related art, linear sensors in which sensor elements having a light sensing part with a large area are disposed in line have been used in single-lens reflex cameras with an auto-focus function to control focusing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-63176 discloses a configuration of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) linear sensor of which a charge storage unit including a light sensing unit is formed in an elongated rectangle, in which a potential difference is set by changing the width of a region having a different impurity concentration toward a charge transfer direction.